


for goodness sake

by SkyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “What is it?” Draco asked, staring down at the slips of paper in Harry’s grasp.“Our tickets,” Harry answered, a grin on his face clued Draco into the fact he would not like where this conversation was heading.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	for goodness sake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draco has never flown on a plane. Harry insists they travel the muggle way. Choose either <strike>1) Undercover Aurors</strike> -OR- **2) Honeymoon.**
> 
> A little drabble to start off this round, planning on taking advantage of the longer word counts later! :D

Draco thought agreeing to spend half of their honeymoon at a Muggle-owned resort would disqualify such ridiculous travel arrangements. He was wrong.

“What is it?” Draco asked, staring down at the slips of paper in Harry’s grasp.

“Our tickets,” Harry answered, a grin on his face clued Draco into the fact he would not like where this conversation was heading.

“For?”

“The airport.”

Draco did not need this right now. He was deep into their wedding planning, trying to make sure there would be enough _ this _ and enough _ that _ and not  _ too _ much of Draco’s horrid extended family. Of course, Draco knew he’d brought it all on himself. Harry would be fine with a wedding in Hagrid’s Hut or the cramped cupboard he once called home.

Draco’s plans weren’t even extravagant, at least by Pureblood standards. But it was still stressful. And he did  _ not  _ want to fly in a metal tube with wings.

“I’d rather spend a day on our brooms than do  _ this,” _ Draco countered. He crossed his arms and glared at Harry, hoping Harry would  _ incendio _ the offending slips of paper.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, that would be  _ so _ much safer.”

“Harry, dear, get rid of those tickets. I’m serious.”

“But I’ve never gotten to fly before! I always wanted to, as a kid. Just the way there, we can Floo the way home,” Harry pleaded. “And it’s not a long flight.”

Draco pursed his lips. Harry was letting Draco make most of the decisions on their wedding and honeymoon, so…

“Just the way there?”

“Yes. Promise.”

“Fine.”

\---

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry questioned with a small smile.

Draco glanced down at their entangled hands, catching a glimpse of the ring on Harry’s finger. He smiled back. “I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
